


Itch to Scratch

by Telvia



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Clubbing, Creampie, Dancing, Desk Sex, Drinking, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Henry gets slipped something while dancing at a club with a few of the other members. Whatever it was gets him all hot and bothered so he turns to Zhoumi and begs him to lend a helping....*cough* hand *cough*...





	1. Be a Pal

The music was so loud, Henry could feel it thumping through the floor and pulsing through the air to vibrate through his body. The strobe lights were flashing different colors and tinting the bodies of the sweaty dancers a different tone every second. He watched as Sungmin rubbed up against random strangers on the crowded dance floor of the club. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself if his gyrating hips and seductive face were any indication. He would have to claim to have lost sight of the aegyo bunny if Kyuhyun asked him for details once they returned to the dorm. Donghae and Eunhyuk were dancing close together on the opposite side of the room, Donghae's back up against the wall as Eunhyuk danced against him. Henry's eyes widened comically as he watched Eunhyuk slide down Donghae's body slowly, coming eye level with the buckle of his belt. He gulped his drink as he spun on his bar stool to turn his attention to Zhoumi.

“Having fun?” the long legged Chinese man yelled over the beat so Henry could actually make out his words.

Henry nodded as he watched Zhoumi sip at the amber liquid sloshing around in his glass.

“Wanna dance?” Zhoumi asked, pointing over his shoulder to indicate the dance floor.

Henry confirmed he indeed wanted to dance but mimed that he had to go to the restroom first. He returned to the bar a few minutes later, slammed back the rest of his drink and grimaced as it burned its way down his throat. Zhoumi watched with amusement as he slid off his stool, standing to his full height. He grabbed Henry's wrist and lead the way to the dance floor, squeezing past people for a prime position.

They managed to start off dancing half a foot apart. Their bodies swayed and twisted as the music coursed through them. It wasn't long before they were over-heating and sweating along with the others around them. The other dancers slowly closed in on them forcing them to press closer together. Zhoumi tried flipping his bangs out of his face but was unsuccessful since they were plastered to his forehead. He knew something wasn't quite right a few songs in when he glanced down to look at Henry. The Canadian looked confused and had slowed down in his movement. His face and neck were flushed with heat, hair dripping with sweat. He looked a lot hotter than Zhoumi felt and that was saying something since there were people pressing in on them from all sides.

“Mochi?” Zhoumi yelled over the loud music to get his attention.

He knew he had gone unheard. They were too deep into the club's atmosphere. He watched confusedly only bouncing to the music as Henry raked his nails down his chest. That was all Zhoumi needed to see before he circled his hand around Henry's waist and dragged him away from the dance floor. They had booked a private lounge room in the basement where it was much cooler for times when any of them wanted to take a break from the party scene. All of them had a key.

Zhoumi lead the way to the single elevator near the back of the club where it was much quieter. He pressed the down arrow and it lit up neon green. As they waited he took the time to question Henry once more.

“Henry, what's wrong?” he asked as he bent down to look into the younger's face.

Henry's breathing was hard and rapid. Zhoumi was afraid he was going to pass out from hyperventilation. His face was red, beads of sweat sliding down his neck. He clutched at his button up shirt. He leaned his back against the cool wall in hopes of cooling his body down.

“So hot,” he gasped.

The door dinged open and Zhoumi ushered him inside. He propped the smaller male against a corner and hit the correct button with his elbow as he kept his hands on Henry's waist to help keep him on his feet. A few minutes later found them in the red accented room. Henry clutched Zhoumi's biceps as they stood next to the red velvet half circle couch, bunching the fabric of his suit jacket. His breathing had calmed down only enough for him to get his words out easier.

“Zhoumi,” he whined painfully. “Something's wrong.”

The other opened his mouth so he could agree with his companion when Henry pulled him closer, pressing their bodies flush together so Zhoumi could feel exactly what he meant. He gripped Henry's shoulders to keep from bowling him over and his eyes widened as he felt a warm, hard length pressed against his groin.

“Zhoumi, help me. It's starting to hurt,” Henry pleaded. “I think someone slipped me something.”

“I told you to watch your drink! What do you want me to do?” Zhoumi asked, not knowing what Henry had in mind to relieve his pain

Henry used actions instead of words to convey his needs. He leaned up on his tiptoes to press his lips against Zhoumi's. Zhoumi stiffened but only pulled away when he felt Henry's tongue along his bottom lip.

“Henry! I can't,” he tried to explain.

“Please, Zhoumi. I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to _help_ me. I won't hate you, I won't judge you, just please, make it stop,” Henry begged as he squirmed in Zhoumi's embrace, seeking any amount of relief.

Zhoumi thought it over for a few seconds until a particularly seductive and slutty groan escaped Henry's lips and made him snap. He raised his eyes to the ceiling, let out a quick breath through his mouth and threw caution to the wind. He bent down and captured Henry's lips with his own, wasting no time in claiming every eager inch. Henry responded instantly, moaning into the taller man's mouth and clawing frantically at his clothes. Zhoumi helped him by shrugging his jacket off and letting it fall to the low wooden table behind him, never once separating from Henry. They both slid off their shoes and toed off their socks as Zhoumi slowly backed Henry towards the couch.

Henry untucked Zhoumi's shirt from his jeans and slid his hands along the creamy smooth skin he now had access to. The taller of the two broke their connection so he could trail kisses down Henry's neck as he fought to unbutton the younger's shirt, struggling in his task.

“Mi, just rip it,” Henry groaned as he felt lips trace along his Adam's apple.

He didn't need to be told twice. Pulling back just far enough to wedge his hands between their bodies, he gripped handfuls of Henry's shirt on either side of the line of pearly white buttons. Henry grunted from the force behind Zhoumi pulling the shirt apart, buttons flying through the air to clink as they hit the walls.

“Hope you didn't like that shirt,” Zhoumi breathed as he quickly removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor.

“You can buy me another,” Henry replied before Zhoumi pushed his stomach slightly so he landed on the couch behind him with a bounce.

Zhoumi fell to his knees between Henry's thighs to continue his assault on his torso. His hot mouth descended on one dusty red nipple while his fingers toyed with the other. As they turned into hard nubs under his touch, Henry thrust his hips into Zhoumi's chest, arching up into him.

“Mi, I'm already turned on enough. If you don't recall, that's what got you into this position,” Henry said as he tossed his head from side to side along the back of the couch.

Henry made a valid point. Trailing his fingers down Henry's flushed body, he began unbuckling his belt. He popped the button and lowered the zipper. Henry jerked every time his touch grazed over his clothed erection. Zhoumi hooked his fingers under the waistband of both Henry's jeans and underwear.

“Wait,” Henry stopped him before he could continue.

“You're choosing _now_ to become shy?” Zhoumi asked with a raised brow, amused.

Henry bolted upright into a sitting position. He smirked at Zhoumi as his hand darted out to cup the bulge in his companion's pants.

“Just making sure the feeling was mutual,” he replied, flicking his tongue along Zhoumi's lips before settling back into the couch.

Zhoumi removed Henry's remaining clothing like a waiter would remove a tablecloth without disturbing any of the place settings. His eyes raked over Henry's nude form. He was trembling, his whole body flushed pink and shining with a light sheen of sweat. His erection was angry, red and already dripping with precum.

“Zhoumi. Hurry,” Henry demanded with blazing eyes. He spread his legs and lifted them to rest his feet on the edge of the cushion he was laying on.

“Don't you at least want me to prepare you properly?” Zhoumi reasoned.

“No,” Henry shook his head slowly as he hooked his hands under his knees to open himself even wider. “Now.”

Zhoumi shucked off his pants and nudged them aside with his foot. He didn't care how much Henry needed him _at this very moment_. He was at least going to use lube so he didn't risk hurting him. He spat into his hand and used the lengths of three fingers to spread it around Henry's entrance. He watched as the younger's cock twitched against his belly. Spitting into his hand once more, he used it to slick up his own member.

The couch was set lower than normal so he didn't have trouble lining up. He pressed against Henry, pushing extra slow so he had time to get used to his size as he continued to fill him. Henry didn't approve of his snail-like pace. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Zhoumi's slim waist, dug his heels into the small of his back and jerked him forward so he was completely sheathed in one fluid movement.

“Eeyah,” Henry cried out.

“You should've let me prep you some,” Zhoumi chided in a gruff voice.

Henry was disagreeing with him before he even finished his sentence.

“No. Good. Keep going,” Henry urged, flexing his legs to hint towards what he wanted.

Zhoumi, taking all the collective hints from Henry and knowing he wasn't for the easy going approach, pulled his hips back and slammed them forward. Henry let out another yell, but didn't have time to recover before the force of another thrust coaxed a second yell from his throat. Zhoumi maintained a rapid pace as Henry urged him on vocally and clawed at his arms and chest, legs squeezing him closer.

“Mi, more.”

Zhoumi growled through his teeth and ceased moving completely.

“What are you-”

“Give me your hand.”

“What?”

“Give me...your hand.”

Henry offered up the appendage with a confused look, chest heaving with every breath. Zhoumi snatched it up and popped three fingers into his mouth. Henry whimpered as he felt Zhoumi's tongue swirl around his digits coating them in saliva. He pulled them out and Henry couldn't remove his eyes from the Chinese man's glistening lips.

“Put them in,” Zhoumi ordered him.

Henry's eyes snapped open wide.

“What?”

“You heard me. You want it so rough, put...them...in.”

“But I-”

Zhoumi slammed forward effectively cutting off his sentence. Henry bit his lip to hold back his scream. He lowered his hand between his thighs, keeping eye contact with Zhoumi the entire time. His fingers brushed along Zhoumi's erection and it twitched causing him to moan. He took a deep breath, curled his fingers and plunged them in alongside Zhoumi's cock. He clenched his teeth harshly and let out a strangled groan, squinting his eyes shut. Zhoumi picked up his former pace as soon as Henry's fingers were settled inside. Henry was even louder now as he was being stretched to his limits.

Skin slapping against skin. Henry's groans, gasps, whimpers and cries. Zhoumi's grunts. Those were the only sounds that filled the room. When Zhoumi grew tired of their position, he pulled out, flipped Henry onto the couch on his belly so he was kneeling on the carpet in front of him and slammed back into the small male. Henry never removed his fingers. He used his other hand to steady himself against the back of the couch. Zhoumi gripped Henry's hips as he continued to pound into him relentlessly. He snaked a hand around the Canadian's waist to grip his throbbing erection, sliding his thumb along the leaking head.

“Zhoumi,” Henry whined as he slumped against the couch, trembling so hard he could no longer hold himself up.

He released Henry's member to circle his arm across his chest instead, pulling him completely upright so his back was pressed against his chest, their sweaty bodies connected from chest to pelvis. Henry fisted himself roughly, knowing he was nearing his end. His toes were curled so hard he was afraid they'd cramp. He leaned his head back onto Zhoumi's shoulder. He let out a high pitched moan as his body tensed. Clamping down around Zhoumi and his own fingers, he released himself all over the edge of the couch.

“Ahh!” Henry cried out as Zhoumi continued moving his hips in search of his own release, abusing his overly sensitive body.

Henry threw his hands onto the couch and hung his head between his arms. Spots blurred his vision as he gasped through his teeth. He could tell Zhoumi was close. His thrusts had become more erratic and had fallen out of rhythm.

“Zhoumi,” he said, breathless as a thrust hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Zhoumi dug his nails into Henry's hip, leaning down to clamp his teeth onto the younger's shoulder to muffle his yell as he emptied his seed into him. Henry moaned at the sensation. He slumped onto the couch completely once more, totally exhausted. Zhoumi rubbed a soothing hand down Henry's spine. They both let out contented sighs as Zhoumi removed himself from Henry's body.

“Thanks, Zhoumi.”

“No. Thank _you_.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sungmin was leaning against the brick wall of the alley catching some fresh air, the music of the club floating along the refreshing breeze. He relished in the feel of the cold wall against his heated body. Dancing was always a good stress reliever. If only Kyuhyun would come out with them one of these times so he could use him as a stripper pole. Now _that_ would be the prefect stress relief. He started as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out of his jeans and smiled at the name flashing on the screen. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

 

“So, how'd it go?” he grinned knowingly into the phone. “Of course it worked. I told you it was a guarantee. How do you think Yesung and Wookie got together? Are you two going home or staying to dance? Ah, I see, round two. Alright, I'll see you at home later. You two crazy kids have fun, tell me _every_ thing later.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 


	2. Confessions

Henry and Zhoumi fought to keep their hands off one another as they sat in the back of the cab on the ride back to the dorm. Henry was practically bouncing in his seat while Zhoumi was failing in fighting back his smile from watching the younger out of the corner of his eye. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left the room in the basement of the club. They had agreed to go back to the dorm, finished with dancing and drinking and wanting to turn their attention to more ….. intimate things. It was one of the first times they could truly appreciate sharing a room, taking advantage of all it had to offer.

The car hadn't even come to a complete stop before Henry dove out and sprinted to the entrance of the dorm building, leaving Zhoumi with the task of paying the fare. He quickly followed after Henry once the deed was done and squeezed into the elevator just before the doors could cut him off. Henry launched himself at the taller man as soon as the doors were sealed. Zhoumi caught him in his arms as he fell back against one of the shiny, reflective walls.

“What do we say to the others?” Henry gasped as Zhoumi nipped at his neck.

“We're going to bed. Dancing wore us out,” Zhoumi replied gruffly. “They should be asleep themselves.”

Henry moaned as he gripped a handful of Zhoumi's hair, tipping his own head back to give the Chinese man more room to work with. They sprang apart as the doors dinged open, not wanting to create an awkward moment in case someone was waiting just outside the doors to enter the elevator. Nobody was there, but they kept their distance as they jogged down the hallway to stop in front of their door. Zhoumi fished around in his pocket for the key before sliding it into the keyhole and turning it. They both heard the click signifying the door was unlocked. Zhoumi shoved the key back into his pocket, grasped Henry's hand and dragged him through the door behind him. He shut the door silently as they both slid off their shoes. The nightlights placed strategically throughout the dorm were the only source of light. Good, nobody was home to witness them returning together, not that it would be a strange sight to see. But since they knew each other more intimately now, they both carried guilty consciences and felt that any member might be able to read the change in their relationship immediately. Zhoumi closed his hand around Henry's and they made their way through the living room and down the hall to their shared room.

Once the wooden door was shut tightly behind them, Zhoumi backed Henry against it and bent down to capture the younger's mouth with his own. Henry melted into his touch, slouching against the door. Zhoumi helped hold him up by gripping his waist and shoving his knee between his thighs.

“Ah, Zhoumi,” Henry moaned as the taller man tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth.

Zhoumi soothed the slight sting by running his tongue over the swollen flesh of Henry's lip, causing a deep groan to bubble from his victim's throat.

“Clothes. Off,” Henry whined as he pulled at Zhoumi's shirt, sliding it up his abdomen before pulling it up and over his head.

Zhoumi complied to the younger's wishes. He removed his jacket from Henry's shoulders, having let him wear it due to their earlier tryst at the club. After he ruined Henry's button down shirt, they realized he would need to at least wear something over it to cover up his stomach and chest. Zhoumi had offered him his suit jacket, buttoning it in the front so he was showing less skin. Now that the jacket was off, the strip of bare skin was revealed once more. Henry didn't give him much time to devour his body with his eyes, leaning up to press their lips together once more. Zhoumi kissed him back with renewed vigor, pressing him against the door harder as he pushed Henry's jeans down his hips. Henry stepped out of the bundle of fabric and kicked them aside with his foot before beginning to work on getting Zhoumi out of his own pants. He nibbled on Zhoumi's bottom lip affectionately as he fought to get the tight fitting jeans past the long legged man's thighs. Zhoumi brought his own hands into the equation to finally pull his pants down and toss them to an unknown corner of the room.

Henry pressed his hands against Zhoumi's shoulders, forcing him to back into the room to move them away from the door. Zhoumi allowed Henry to steer them towards the wall opposite their beds. Henry let out a yelp as the other quickly turned the tables and cornered him against the wall. The yelp was muffled as the older slid two of his fingers into the others mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded with a smirk, rubbing the pads of his fingers along the flat of Henry's tongue.

Henry let his eyelids fall shut as he pulled the fingers deeper into his mouth. He wrapped his hands around Zhoumi's slender wrist to pull him in closer. Henry moaned around his mouthful as he felt Zhoumi bend down to nip at his collarbone, sending shivers spiraling down his spine. He released them with a gasp as Zhoumi's teeth scraped his neck. He looked up at Zhoumi with hooded eyes, feeling the saliva slicked fingers probe at his entrance. Henry squirmed.

“Zhoumi,” he whined, digging his nails into the flesh of Zhoumi's shoulders. “It's fine. I'm still ready from before.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Zhoumi whispered as he curled his fingers inward, causing Henry to arch into him. “Turn around.”

Henry did as he was told, slowly as to not force Zhoumi's fingers out of him. He leaned up against the wall with his arms on either side of his face, resting his cheek against the cool plaster. He bit his lip as he felt Zhoumi take a step closer to him and removed his fingers. Something warm brushed against his entrance and his mouth formed an 'o' as Zhoumi's length slowly slid into him. His fingers flexed against the wall and he scrunched his face in mild discomfort before relaxing once Zhoumi was seated fully inside him. Delicate kisses rained down on his shoulders as Zhoumi allowed him to grow accustomed to him for the second time that night. Henry was still a bit sore from earlier, but he wouldn't let that stand in the way of round two. Zhoumi rocked against him gently, teasingly, sliding his fingertips down Henry's sides with featherlight touches to further heighten his sensitive skin.

“Zhoumi, harder,” Henry growled, not at all happy with the slow pace.

The chuckle in his ear made him shiver.

“Brace yourself,” Zhoumi warned him, pulling away from Henry's back and gripping his hips tightly.

Henry allowed himself to slide down the wall, using his hands to prop himself against it while sticking his rear end out to give Zhoumi a better angle. His head hung between his arms as he waited for Zhoumi to start. He felt a hand press down on the small of his back, forcing him at an even deeper angle before Zhoumi pulled out a few inches and pushed back in roughly. He dug his heels into the hardwood floor to help keep himself in place for Zhoumi's deep thrusts. His bangs bounced against his face with every motion, his erection brushing his belly. Every chance he got, he pressed back to meet Zhoumi's movements, gasping whenever that wonderful spot inside of him was found. Zhoumi picked up his pace, grunting each time their thighs slapped together. Henry's gasps and moans filled the air. At one point he hoped they weren't being loud enough to wake any of the members. The thought quickly left his mind when he felt Zhoumi's hand grip the base of his cock, snuffing out the orgasm he had felt building.

“Zhoumi,” he pouted, lifting his head to glance over his shoulder.

“Not yet.”

Zhoumi slid himself out of Henry and quickly spun the other around so his back was facing the wall once more. He reached down and hooked his hands under Henry's thighs, picking him up so he was sandwiched between the wall and Zhoumi's front. Henry wrapped his legs around Zhoumi's narrow waist, circling his arms around his neck. He threw his head back as he slid down Zhoumi's body, his entrance slowly swallowing Zhoumi up inch by inch. Their mouths found each other as Henry bounced slightly, digging his heels into Zhoumi's lower back to help build momentum, his thighs tensing around his waist. Zhoumi used his grip on Henry's thighs to help in his movement, moaning into Henry's mouth as the former gripped handfuls of his hair. Henry groaned in frustration, the current position not suiting him very well. Zhoumi caught on to his meaning and quickly remedied the situation.

A moment later, Henry found himself sprawled out on his back on top of one of their desks. He gripped the edge tightly as Zhoumi slammed into him, barely able to bite back a scream. He clapped a hand over his mouth as Zhoumi's length found his bundle of nerves, forcing colored spots to float across his vision.

“Come on, Mochi. Let me hear you,” Zhoumi breathed as he quickened his pace and doubled his strength in hopes of getting Henry to sing for him.

Henry shook his head against the desk, not wanting to wake any of the members or let them in on what was going on in their room. He wanted to keep it a secret at least for a little bit. He let go of the wood completely to use both hands to keep his cries muffled. He fought against Zhoumi as the taller man pulled at his hands, succeeding in ripping them away from his face and entwining their fingers together before pressing their hands down to the desk on either side of Henry's head. Henry pulled his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, effectively keeping himself from crying out vocally, yet fearing his moans were still too loud. He glanced up at Zhoumi with half lidded eyes as he squeezed his legs around the other man, only forcing him deeper inside him. His lip popped free so he could utter a few words.

“Mi. Close,” he warned.

Zhoumi ceased all movements on his end, released one of Henry's hands and used his new freedom to grasp the base of Henry's cock harshly. Henry arched into his touch, clutching the wrist that belonged to the hand that had prevented his orgasm.

“Why?” he hissed through his teeth, digging his nails into Zhoumi's flesh.

Instead of answering Henry, Zhoumi bent down to scoop him up, clutching him to his chest as he spun them around and flopped backward onto the first bed he met so Henry was straddling him.

“Okay, this _is_ more comfortable,” Henry admitted shyly as he rocked forward onto his knees before pressing back down onto Zhoumi's length in a slow rhythm.

Zhoumi smiled up at Henry as he bucked underneath him, bouncing Henry up off his lap before gravity sent him crashing back down. Henry grit his teeth at the angle the new position allowed Zhoumi to reach. They were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat, Zhoumi appearing to be breathing just fine while Henry was fighting to catch his breath. Henry's body was trembling with pleasure while Zhoumi was composed and collected. Henry thought it wasn't fair, but threw the thought aside as a particular thrust hit him deeply, sending a harsh wave of pleasure racking through his body.

“Ah! There! Again!” He gasped as he scraped his nails along Zhoumi's chest.

Zhoumi thrust up, searching for the spot that had caused Henry to tremble so tremendously. Once he found it, he bucked against it in a constant stream of thrusts. Henry's mouth fell open, eyes clenched shut as his voice was forced out of his throat in a constant, shaky moan.

“Zhou...mi...” Henry forced out, opening his eyes wide to meet his partner's.

Zhoumi stopped moving to Henry's dismay. He pulled himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Henry's back, enveloping him in his arms.

“Why are you teasing me?” Henry sobbed, head swimming as tears prickled the corners of his eyes.

“Last time, promise,” Zhoumi soothed, pushing Henry's bangs off his forehead before cupping his face with his hands and bending forward to press their lips together.

He ran his tongue over Henry's bottom lip, nibbling the soft flesh before slipping his tongue inside to roam and caress every inch. Henry's fingers gripped Zhoumi's shoulders as he rocked gently in the taller man's lap, moaning at the feel of Zhoumi's skilled tongue in his mouth. He was so overly sensitive and so aroused that he almost came just from the kiss. He pulled Zhoumi closer to him as he felt the other man's hands cup both cheeks of his ass, pressing them together and pushing down around the cock inside him. He wrenched away from Zhoumi's mouth so he could vocalize just what he thought about what Zhoumi was doing to him. Zhoumi moved Henry's body around him instead of thrusting up into the younger male.

Henry's toes curled as Zhoumi abused his bundle of nerves repeatedly. His eyes rolled and his nails drew blood down Zhoumi's back as he released himself between their bodies. Zhoumi grunted as Henry's entrance clenched tightly around him. His fingers dug into Henry's ass as he slammed him down once more, jerking as he released himself. They both panted as they tried to catch their breath. Henry smiled smugly to himself, happy that Zhoumi was finally showing some exertion on his end. He slid off Zhoumi and to the side to fall to the bed.

“I'm happy we don't have any schedules tomorrow. I'm going to need time to recover,” Henry groaned as he buried his face into a pillow, lying on his stomach.

“I don't think I'm going to give you the chance to recover now that I've had a taste,” Zhoumi replied with a wicked grin, slapping Henry's ass playfully.

“A day at least, that's all I need,” Henry replied with a laugh, rubbing his backside reflexively.

Zhoumi propped himself up on an elbow on his side, facing in the direction of Henry, a smile still plastered on his face. He rubbed Henry's back idly as his eyes roamed the others body.

“Why haven't we done this sooner?” he asked aloud.

They had been roommates for so long, it really was a wonder it had taken them so long to fall into bed together. He looked down at Henry to catch his impish grin.

“What?”

“I have a confession to make,” Henry said quietly as he drew circles into the pillow with his fingertip, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“What is it?” Zhoumi asked, his interest piqued. He ran his hand down Henry's arm, enjoying the feel of the soft skin.

“I faked it. At the club earlier. About someone drugging my drink. It was a lie,” Henry said, his smile dropping as he looked up to see Zhoumi's reaction. “I just needed an excuse to get us alone, to get us...naked.”

Zhoumi's jaw had dropped, his eyes darting around confusedly.

“Are you sure? I mean you looked really flushed. You're body was over heating,” Zhoumi stammered, a flush rising in his own cheeks.

“Well yeah. It was really hot in there. All those people danc...ing...” Henry let his sentence fall as he saw Zhoumi shaking his head.

“It wasn't from the dancing. The heat was real. It was me. I spiked your drink while you were in the bathroom.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
